


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY SEVEN.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [29]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: it's another lie game.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 9





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY SEVEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: explicit/(semi public) sex, exhibition kink (also dont know why ive put this now when this was basically a thing already), smol dirty talk, cum eating, creampie (lit happens in every chapter dont even know why i put it here only), fingering, im defo more specific this time around i am SORRY. please skip to the 3rd line if you do not want to read!!!
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> shorter chapter today! apologies, ive been super busy but tomorrows post will be better i promise :)))

"Y/N..." Seulgi starts.

"He's right. Just tell me he is," You cross your legs on Jaehyun's couch, Seulgi taking a deep breath while drinking her water. You're even more surprised that she drove to Jaehyun's apartment despite last night, and this morning Jaehyun had left to meet up with Jaemin for a while, "Fuck. I feel so terrible. Like utter shit."

"If I'm honest, he isn't wrong, did you consider his feelings when you told him every single thing about you? From when you first met him? To when you started dating Jaehyun?" Seulgi's eyes soften when a tear escapes your eye.

"You're too good for this world," You sniff, "I just... I never realised he felt like this. I don't know anymore, Seulgi. I don't know." You whisper.

"Have you told Jaehyun?"

"No," You said slowly, in regret. "He doesn't need to know."

"He's your boyfriend. He deserves to know that."

"I don't want him to worry," You answer, "I don't want him in my own mess." 

"I understand, but Y/N, you're going to feel even more guilty if you don't tell him." It was true. Your heart wrenches at her words, knowing all too well she was right. She moves to sit closer to you, embracing you carefully, "You can do it. I know. It doesn't have to be about everything, but Jaehyun.. He would understand. I know he will." She squeezes your arm carefully.

-

"Hey babe," Jaehyun greets, closing the door behind him. You grinned at him, continuing to clean up the coffee table, "Did Seulgi come over?"

"She did. I thought she wouldn't at first," You answer, "How was lunch with Jaemin?"

"It was fine," He nods, sitting on the couch and you stop cleaning. He pats the empty spot next to him, a smirk curled upon his lips when you sit next to him, lying against his chest. "What's the matter?" He asks you, chuckling at the huff that leaves your mouth. Shrugging, you plant a kiss on his cheek and stand up.

"Something's up." He frowned. "It's not about—"

"It's not." You turned away, bending over to wipe the coffee table with the cloth in your hand, "I'm over that."

He's not convinced with that answer, and you could tell. You're glad he doesn't push you to answer, and Jaehyun sighed, "Come here." You toss the cloth on the coffee table and sit back down next to him, "Don't be afraid of being honest with me, yeah?"

"I don't want you to worry," You place a hand on his cheek, "You don't need to be, Jae."

* * *

"Are you still coming to Vegas?"

"Vegas—_oh_." 

"What's the matter? Is uni eating you alive?" Chenle asked, pointing at your textbooks. "I mean, Taeyong has already booked the flight." You quickly shook your head at Chenle's questions before shoving them into your bag. You had rushed out of class, almost avoiding Jaehyun before you met Jeno outside. "I don't exactly have a choice," You mumbled an answer, sighing. You were sure you wanted someone else to take over for you, despite Taeyong being by your side. Delivering the news to Jaehyun seemed to be harder, suddenly flying to Las Vegas for a kill spree didn't really want to be your reason. It wasn't like you had a choice either, it seemed like Taeyong forgot about your work at university.

"You don't have to go," Jisung spoke gently, "You can stay here."

"No, no! I'll go, but maybe I'll lay it off and get Yuta or somebody to take my place." You smiled at the younger boy, thanking him for his kind words. 

"Hey, you don't need to." Jeno sat up straight, eyes all on you. "If it's uni—"

"Jen, I'll be okay, I just have to get packing before Friday then." You take your wallet out, "Lunch will be on me, but when we get back to training I wanna see the best from all of you." They all saluted with laughter, "God, I absolutely hate all of you. Stop doing that to me."

Once the card had processed the payment, Jeno drove all of you back. Scanning the IDs and greeting the bodyguard, your eyes caught Taeyong's and you quickly turned away from his gaze, telling Jeno you'll see them later. Finding the nearest coffee machine, you made it with extra cream and sugar and shivered when hot breath ran down your neck. "Hey."

"Taeyong." You greeted, wishing your coffee would be done ages ago.

"When will you finish the Vegas paperwork?"

"I'll get it done by tomorrow, I got Jeno to edit what I've done so far." You answered, mentally relieved when your coffee was finished. Pouring another packet of sugar, you picked the mug up.

"Y/N—" Taeyong began, but you already dashed out the room before he could say anything else.

-

"Sorry I'm late," You greet Jaehyun at his apartment with a kiss on his cheek and he gave you a small smile, letting you in. "I had to run to Jeno, he told me he would leave if I wasn't in his car in the next twenty seconds." Jaehyun nods and pecks your forehead.

"I was worried," He frowned. "You left the lecture without saying goodbye."

"I know, I know, but Jeno's scary," You sigh and Jaehyun's frown turns into a pout. You pinch his shoulder lightly and wrap your arms around his body, hugging him from the back. "Jae, I need to tell you something."

"Good news or bad news?"

"Depends how you take it," You cheekily said, turning his body to face you. You pat his cheek and rest your hands on his broad shoulders, Jaehyun taking a deep breath. "It's nothing to be worried about. I'm flying out to see Irene agin." The lie seemed so pathetic when it rolled off your tongue.

"How long?"

"A week, more or less, depends on how long she wants to trap me." It seemed believable to you, so hopefully Jaehyun did as well. He smiles, "Great. She's going to steal you again."

"Not for that long," You whined, kissing his neck, "I'll be back in no time." He tugs the hem of your shirt and you squeal when his breath fans over your neck, "When do you leave?"

"Friday." He groans into your neck as a response and you laugh. "Jeez, I hope by the end of the dinner we have with Johnny and Jaemin you'll forget I'll be leaving."

Later, you and Jaehyun meet Johnny and Jaemin at a restaurant. A waitress takes your orders and comes back shortly with drinks, you're tempted to drink the red wine Johnny ordered, but Jaemin quickly handed you a glass of water instead jokingly, making all of you laugh. You listen attentively to the three of them, conversing occasionally, and an hour into the dinner, you begin to huff while stroking Jaehyun's thigh. He turns to you and smiles, "You okay?"

"Yeah." You bite your lip.

"How about dessert? Y/N? Jae?" Johnny starts and you turn your head quickly to Johnny, flashing him a smile and Jaehyun nods, responding, "Sure." Jaehyun chokes on his saliva when your hand palms his clothed member and Johnny and Jaemin glance at Jaehyun before laughing. You're mentally relieved they shrug it off quickly.

"What are you doing?" Jaehyun leans over, whispering in your ear before nibbling on your neck.

"Nothing." You batted your eyelashes up at him innocently.

"Can't you wait?" He spoke and you nod, kissing his cheek. "Good. I'll fuck you tonight, I promise." His response is enough for your laced panties to get soaked and you're even more eager for his touch. A sigh leaves your lips and you grab his hand, placing it on the hem of your denim skirt—this would definitely get ruined by the end of the night. You lay down on his shoulder, "Touch me, Jae."

"The guys—"

"_Please_." You plead.

"Stay quiet." Was all he said as he tapped your thigh and you smiled, opening your legs wider for him. He talks to Johnny and Jaemin nonetheless, while you take sips of your water and bite your inner lip harshly while listening to him. He moves your panties to one side and you can hear him quietly gasp before running a finger up and down your slit. "You're so _fucking_ wet." You jump when his finger slips inside of you, pumping in and out in a rather, fast pace. You struggle to stay still in your seat.

"Jaehyun was telling us about how you uh, handle guns." Jaemin says, rather lowly.

Your eyes widen when you look at Jaemin, "H-Yeah, I.. _Fuck_—I do." You clear your throat, reaching for your glass of water and Jaehyun chuckles.

"Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah," You reply, taking a deep breath when Jaehyun enters another finger. He moves closer to you and raises a brow, "Y/N? Babe? You good?"

You turn to him and glare. "Perfectly fine, Jae."

"I'll be right back," Johnny announced, "I'm gonna order another chocolate cake." He got up and Jaemin did as well, "I'll head to the bathroom. They're taking too long with my ice cream." You giggle at Jaemin's evident pout, and once the two boys walk away Jaehyun turns to you.

"You want to get caught, don't you?" He pulls his fingers out of your throbbing core, before lightly sucking on them. Out of breath, you squeeze his bicep and lick your lips.

"I want to go home."

"You'll be the death of me, I swear," Jaehyun kisses the tip of your nose. "Behave for me, yeah?" Johnny comes back to the table and you give him a small smile before Jaehyun crawls his fingers underneath your skirt. You suck in a breath, holding his wrist harshly while Jaemin returns, along with the desserts. He hands you the bowl of ice cream and leans closer to your ear, "You almost there?" You nod and squeak, the noise attracting Johnny and Jaemin.

"Y/N?"

"I um, sorry, it just looks good," You blush red, and Jaehyun's thumb presses over your sensitive bud and your thighs shake. "Sit still, love," Jaehyun said and you laughed, nervously.

You're more than glad when the dinner has ended, bidding goodbyes with Johnny and Jaemin. Jaehyun speeds off back to his apartment, and the dark stare in his eyes makes you shiver. He pushes you softly on the couch, kissing you sloppily, groans slipping through his lips when you unzip his jeans. Palming his thick cock, his soft moans fill your ears while he sucks on your neck harshly. "You're beautiful." He says, unhooking your bra. He doesn't waste time sliding your denim skirt down your legs, nipping your soaked lace panties with his teeth.

"Angel," He breathed against your sensitive clit. "You wanted them to hear your pretty moans, hm?"

"Fuck, _please_, Jae," You cry, his tongue sliding up and down your clit. Your back arches on the leather couch, your eyes shut tight from the pleasure as Jaehyun holds your thighs down preventing you from moving. Your fingers run through his dark locks, "Shit.." He stands up and your eyes flutter open slowly, pre-cum dripping from the tip of his aching, red cock. Jaehyun spits into his hand and runs his hands up and down his cock, moaning.

"Jae," You whimper.

A thin layer of sweat appears on his abs as he starts to thrust into your heat, your high-pitched moans becoming louder and higher. Jaehyun grips your waist as you wrap your legs around his body, "J-Jaehyun,"

"Louder for me, baby." He grunts.

"Jaehyun!" Your toes curled as you watched him, your body becoming sweaty and sticking to the leather underneath you. Jaehyun sucked on your boobs, smiling once he watches faint purple bruises form. He kisses your stomach, "You're so fucking hot, baby."

Jaehyun doesn't hesitate to speed up his thrusts, the both of you nearing your orgasms. The overwhelming, euphoric feeling seemed unbearable tonight, his low groabs mixing with your endless moans, his thrusts becoming all over the place as he pounds even harder into your pussy. Your body becomes worn out when he pulls out, "Oh, fuck!" You yell, as he pulls his cock out, watching your juices mix with his cum. He continues to rub his cock with his palm, long, thick ropes of his seed spilling onto your body. "You're still so tight no matter how many times I fuck you."

"Shut up."

"Covered in my cum... What a pretty sight," He winks, helping you sit up.

You slap him playfully and he winces before pecking your forehead.

* * *

_"It's like a fucking cycle, Y/N. I've known you for many years, and I can tell you're mad. You get mad, you talk to me, and act like your words don't impact me. You know what, I don't get it why I want to apologise. Don't give me that bullshit that nothing ever happened between us, Y/N. I'm tired of this, I'm sick of acting around you."_

"Y/N!"

"Fuck, sorry," You apologise to Jeno, who tutted at your spilled coffee.

"There's something wrong, are you okay?"

"Just fine." You respond, helping him clean up with tissues. "I'm just having a long day." Jeno nods and notifies you he'll be back with a few more paper towels from the toilet to clean up. Everything in your thoughts seemed to be Taeyong. The way his eyes shift to find yours, the way he gave you a fake smile while in the same room as you. His words still hurt you and you were still thinking about him.

_It's wrong._ You thought. You're dating Jaehyun; someone who you truly loved from near the start. You shouldn't be thinking about another man, you shouldn't admit to missing someone that wasn't your boyfriend. It's truly wrong, and it's horrible enough with creating white lies in front of Jaehyun on the spot. Taeyong looks exhausted when he walks into the office. There's still a glint in his eyes that show he still loves N.C.T, and what he does, and knowing you had hurt him deeply made you feel guilty. _Don't give me that bullshit that nothing ever happened between us. _You flinch at remembering his words, everything he said repeating constantly in your head. It frustrated you. And Yuri too: seeing her in the picture with him made your stomach feel uneasy.

You grunt at yourself. You couldn't believe your thoughts. 

Jeno comes back, thankfully, and helps you to wipe the spilled coffee all over the wooden floor. He tells you he'll be back to make you more as you made sure your whole office didn't smell like coffee. When you stand up for the final time and huff, you see Taeyong, from afar. His phone pressed against his ear as he smiles. He still smiles, but nowadays you found that his smile was more... real. It didn't seem like he showed that expression when it was just the two of you with each other. It hurt to admit, knowing it was Yuri on the other line. He deserved someone.. that was not you.

It's the same fantasy he had with you.

It was like poison. You hated like it seemed he didn't care about you anymore. Your name would come up in conversations with other co-workers and Taeyong would shrug it off. It hurt your heart knowing you were in his position. It had hurt you knowing he loved you for years, and you could never honestly return it. The realisation makes you freeze, watching his every move. How he bit his lip while grinning to himself, ending the call with you always assumed, Yuri. You straighten your shoulders and close your office door. You feel desperate. Desperate for Taeyong, desperate for Jaehyun, too.

You could see why both of them never wanted to have loved you in the first place.

-

Headquarters begins to close down, and it's just you, Doyoung, Taeyong and other co-workers left in the building. You pass by Taeyong and decide to bid a goodbye, "See you on Monday." Taeyong nods at you, his eyes fixated on his phone. "Have fun on your date with Yuri tonight." You spoke nervously, taking your ID out from your pocket.

"Y-Yeah uh, thanks," He clears his throat.

"Taeyong?"

"Go home, it's late." He says, coldly this time. Your heart sinks and your mouth forms an 'o' shape, "Oh um, yeah. I will. I just... I wanted to say—"

_Y/N. I'm tired of this, I'm sick of acting around you._

"I'll email the file." You finish, blinking rapidly and Taeyong nods at you. "Goodnight, Taeyong."

"Night," He replies nonchalantly. You knew you deserved his cold attitude, you knew you deserved that. You felt like an idiot, shamefully walking by him before getting into Jeno's car. Taeyong takes a deep breath as he watches you leave the building and continues to type on his phone.

**Yuri:** i'll be at the cafe down the street in 5 <3

Taeyong hoped he could finally forget about you. The endless pain was killing him. Of course, he still thought about you. He wondered if Jaehyun was everything he never was. It felt like mockery was kicking his ass; how it was easily shoved in his face that you were dating Jaehyun, how he knew you would never be with him. How you always wanted the boss and co-worker relationship in the end, how your friends with benefits issue was always affecting something. It was just like déjà vu.

He knows he still loves you, but he wonders if you'll ever feel the same again one day.


End file.
